¿Te da miedo dormir solo?
by Mattdreams
Summary: Solo lleva una semana de Akatsuki... y esa cama en la que duerme es tan grande... y tan fría... ojalá danna durmiera con él... Leve SasoDei


**N/A: **Hallo a todos!

El segundo fic que subo sobre Naruto! Y es el segundo que escribo sobre Sasori! Pero no será el último! Tengo pendiente de acabar dos más que espero colgar pronto ^^

Ruego que me perdoneis, pero esta historia está escrita a las 3 de la mañana (vamos, hace un ratito la terminé XDU) asi que no tengo ni idea de como está escrita, si está muy mal redactada... podeis mandarme amenazas de muerte y esas cosas ^^U

Este fic está inspirado en una canción: Lullaby for guitar, de la BSO de A Tale of Two Sisters, asi que si quereis acompañar vuestra lectura con un poco de música, esta es la idónea, ya que la musa fue esta maravillosa melodía guitarristica jiji

Asi que ya me despido, con unos besos muy grandes a Kiwi (mi yo del futuro XD), Sasuka (mi Deidara con custodia compartida jaja) y Fani (mi Dei original)

Besos

Matt ^^

* * *

Unos tímidos golpecitos en la madera rompieron el silencio de la noche.

El joven pelirrojo entreabrió levemente los ojos antes de pensar en siquiera contestar.

Unos nuevos golpes y el asomo de un sollozo contenido bastaron para que el titiritero abriese la boca:

- Es noche cerrada, ¿qué quieres?

Un encogido adolescente rubio se miraba avergonzado los pies como si fuesen la cosa más maravillosa del mundo:

- Etto… Sasori-no-danna… yo…

- Habla claro, niñato

La voz del mayor no había sido severa ni más dura de lo normal, pero no hizo falta más para que el pequeño se encogiese más aún sobre si mismo.

El marionetista suspiró dentro de su caparazón antes de volver a intentar averiguar la razón de que su nuevo compañero y alumno le despertase en mitad de la noche.

Hacía tiempo que no dormía dentro de Hiroku, desde la marcha de Orochimaru, y acostarse noche tras noche en aquella mullida cama se había vuelto una costumbre que le había costado renunciar cuando aquel chiquillo de no más de 17 años había hecho presencia en la organización para ocupar el puesto de su compañero.

Y obviamente no le iba a mostrar su verdadera apariencia a un criajo estúpido que confundía el verdadero arte con innecesarias y molestas explosiones y que solo conocía de una semana, por mucho que compartiesen equipo y que además, también fuese su primer alumno:

- Enano, habla o me vuelvo a dormir.- dijo intentando suavizar aún más su voz, incluso dentro de su marioneta

El rubio suspiró y comenzó a cepillarse con la mano su melena suelta antes de volver a hablar con su maestro:

- Danna… se me hace… raro… dormir solo en una cama tan grande… y en un lugar que no conozco… y…

- Estoy harto de que todas las noches te pase algo, solo cierra los ojos y duérmete de una vez

Los dos zafiros que kami-sama había colocado como ojos en aquel ángel rubio, ahora se humedecían notablemente, amenazando con desbordarse de un momento a otro, y dejar que frías lágrimas corriesen libremente por sus mejillas:

- Mocoso, ¿qué te llevo diciendo desde que vives aquí? Los hombres no lloran, compórtate

Aquel regaño fue suficiente para que el cuerpo del menor temblase y una mano tapara su boca, ahogando el llanto

Sasori resopló y le observó con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cómo era posible que siendo ya un hombre (aún tenía que madurar, pero un niño ya no era) llorara de esa manera como si se tratase de una niñita que tiene una pesadilla?

Era un miembro de Akatsuki, unido a la organización no voluntariamente, pero eso eran datos secundarios sin importancia, tenía que dejarse de comportamientos infantiles y ser alguien valiente y decidido, no un cachorrito llorón

Iba a regañarle severamente por reaccionar así, cuando, el gesto más inocente, paralizó al gran Escorpión de la Arena Roja :

- Lo siento… danna… ya me duermo…- murmuró Deidara conteniendo los sollozos estoicamente, mientras con una temblorosa mano, agarraba la capa que cubría el cuerpo de Hiroku

Tragó saliva, y fue soltando poco a poco el trozo de tela, como si se estuviese librando del único salvavidas que le quedaba en medio de la tormenta.

El pelirrojo le miraba sin decir una sola palabra, como se secó los restos de lágrimas y se recostó dándole la espalda en el otro lado de la cama.

Parecía aún más joven de lo que era, y su fino cuerpo temblaba aún cada poco por el llanto ahogado en su garganta… todo para no molestar ni defraudar a su "danna"

- Mocoso… -murmuró

- Ya me duermo, danna, lo prometo.- contestó enseguida el rubio, temeroso de enfadar a su maestro

- Mocoso.- reanudó el mayor.- ¿Te da miedo dormir solo?

El rostro oculto al pelirrojo se tiñó de color carmesí, y asintió levemente:

- No me acostumbro a esta cama tan grande… y esta cueva es tan… lúgubre… y cada vez que me doy la vuelta veo todos esos cuerpos.- señala a las marionetas que cubren el lugar.- Y… y a ti, Sasori-danna, fuera de la cama… y cuando no hay luz… das miedo… y como la cama es tan grande, cuando me muevo esta fría… y no me gusta…

Aquellas palabras, que perfectamente podrían haber sido pronunciadas por un chiquillo de seis años, fueron escuchadas en silencio por el líder del equipo que ambos formaban, e irremediablemente… le recordó a él mismo.

Cuando no era más que un niño, le aterraba dormir solo. Todas las noches las pesadillas le atacaban sin compasión, y su abuela jamás le permitió dormir junto a ella. Por eso, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, les creó a "ellos", y así no dormía solo en esa cama tan grande y fría…

Ahora, su alumno le estaba pidiendo esa misma oportunidad, ¿iba a ser capaz de negársela?

- Si no abres los ojos, dormiré contigo

- Pero danna, no puedes meter a Hiroku en la cama…

- No he dicho que vaya Hiroku a dormir contigo, digo que seré yo quien lo haga

Deidara contuvo la respiración y se incorporó corriendo para poder mirarle, sorprendido y sin ser capaz de creerse aún lo que había escuchado:

- ¡¿De verdad de la buena, Sasori-no-danna?

-… ¿pero qué te acabo de decir?

- ¡Lo siento mucho!- exclamó volviéndose a girar bruscamente, tapándose la cara con ambas manos, no volvería a ver nada en toda la noche

El mayor respiró hondo y se quedó parado durante unos segundos. Mostrar su cuerpo… realmente no lo iba a ver, pero lo sentiría… solamente Orochimaru le había obligado a ello en una ocasión. Si se mostraba débil ante su alumno, ¿podría revelarse contra él?

Volvió a mirar una vez más al ángel que yacía sobre la cama. Un niño (aún tenía que madurar, asi que un hombre no era) jamás le podría destruir de aquella manera.

Lentamente, fue saliendo de Hiroku, se deshizo de la capa, y se subió a la cama meramente portando sus pantalones.

La respiración de Deidara se había acelerado el doble, la expectación por saber algo más sobre su misterioso maestro le estaba matando.

Sasori se acostó junto al joven, y posó una mano sobre el brazo de este:

- La cama ya no está tan vacía, así que ahora duérmete

De haber acelerado de un momento a otro, ahora desapareció por unos segundos.

¡Sasori-no-danna estaba durmiendo con él!

- Si te tensas y no respiras en vez de dormirte, te morirás

- Jajaja… vale danna, que gracioso… buenas noches.- atinó a decir, preso de los nervios

No aguantó despierto ni un minuto

Sasori observaba el cuerpo de su alumno, como ascendía y bajaba, como emanaba calor, como liberaba un aroma puramente de él… como, aún dormido, seguía estando vivo

Y que, aunque jamás admitiría en voz alta, ese recuerdo _efímero_ de su cuerpo dormido, permanecería _eternamente_ grabado en su memoria. La belleza máxima al fundirse sus artes

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, una sonrisa dulce se dibujó en sus labios

Pero pronto fue sustituida por una mueca de sorpresa, ya que Deidara, aún dormido, se giró y abrazó lo primero que encontró cerca… que era su maestro

El titiritero no sabía como reaccionar, si se movía le despertaría y descubriría su verdadera apariencia, pero si no lo hacía, al día siguiente al despertarse lo descubriría igual…

El alumno sonrió en sueños y abrazó con ternura el cuerpo de "juguete" del pelirrojo, juntándolo contra su pecho caliente, aspirando el aroma de los cabellos artificiales que cubrían su cabeza

Se sentía tan a gusto encerrado en esa cárcel de brazos y calor humano, que las dudas y los temores desaparecieron casi en el acto.

Sasori cerró los ojos y se perdió en aquel sueño que era el abrazo de su alumno, definitivamente, mucho mejor que dormir solo o dentro de Hiroku

- Buenas noches, Deidara.- murmuró el marionetista, pronunciando casi por primera vez, el nombre del rubio.


End file.
